Standing Stones
A history of the Standing Stones This information was learned by Ralph Broadfield, Saius Caro, Melvis Cresley, and Faitor of the Infinite through Corellon and Hothis Mithésmyr. -6950 DR In this year, the star elves migrated to the Yuirwood, an area of Faerûn settled by the green elves. These two tribes lived in peace for some time. -1250 DR During this year, the human nation of Unther began to expand and take over other nations by force, specifically through the abuse of magic. One of the nations attacked by Unther was the now combined nations of the star elves and green elves, now known as the Yuireshanyaar. -900 DR Humans in the area continued to abuse magic as a means to power, inspiring one orc nation to follow suit. This rising misuse of magical powers compelled the Yuireshanyaar to find a safer place to live. The elven high mages created a network of Standing Stones around the Yuirwood, which were then used to channel a spell that formed the demi-planar realm of Sildëyuir . -699 DR With increased pressure from outside nations, the star elves fully abandoned the Yuirwood for Slidëyuir. The green elves stayed behind for some time. ~1100 DR Around this time, the Nilshai began invading the Yuirwood. The Nilshai are sentient sorcerers, who resemble a beast more than a person of any race, using their powerful magic to burrow through the planes. Once native to the Ethereal Plane, these now wandering sorcerers work at the behest of the highest bidder, invading other planes for another's nefarious purposes. When the Nilshai burrowed through into the Yuirwood, some of the green elves then fled to Sildëyuir. Unfortunately, this led some of the Nilshai to discover this demi-planar sanctuary of the star elves. And thus began a more than two hundred year struggle between the Nilshai and the star elves. 1371 DR Faitor of the Infinite, a shardmind bard, was born upon the death of the shardmind, Faitorashi. Hothis Mithésmyr, a star elf and old friend to Faitorashi, took Faitor under his wing as his protegé. Faitor lived with Hothis is Sildëyuir. 1374-1400 DR During this year, the Nilshai invaded one of the most sacred star elf sanctuaries in Sildëyuir, causing a great battle to break out between the Yuireshanyaar and the Nilshai. During this battle, Hothis forced Faitor into a portal, from whence he set out on his first quest. In the meantime, Hothis and the elves continued to battle the Nilshai. In 1400 DR, the Nilshai were driven out of Sildëyuir back to the Yuirwood. A number of the star elves, including Hothis, accompanied the green elves back to the Yuirwood. This was the first time that the star elves had travelled to this plane in three centuries. They found the Yuirwood in ruins; but more upsett than even that, they found that the Nilshai were attacking settlements through the continent. They had managed to create passageway from the Elemental Chaos into this plane. The star elves, banded with the green elves, secretly constructed arcane Standing Stones to seal these breaches in the planar fabric, preventing the powers of the Elemental Chaos from breaking through. Hothis himself cast the spells that keeps these gateways closed. 1964 DR It was during this year that the star elves received word that one of the Standing Stones had been unlocked from within, which they thought impossible. Some great power had cast a counterspell to that of Hothis, allowing for specific sacrifices that could gain access to these gateways. It is still unclear to the star elves who it was that unlocked these gateways from within. The star elves have managed to find out what sacrifices will open each of the gateways, but such material should be kept in strictest secrecy. 1974 DR In this year, it was learned by Ralph Broadfield, Melvis Cresley, Saius Caro, and Faitor of the Infinite that various forces, allied with Zaaman Rul, had gained access to the usage of these Standing Stones. In fact, these Standing Stones were being used as a transportation device throughout the known world. Ralph Broadfield and Melvis Cresley were given the ability (by Hothis himself) to read the arcane writings on these Standing Stones, allowing them to know what sacrifices could open these portals. In addition, Faitor of the Infinite stole a bronze bowl from the Governor's private collection in Constance which, when melted down, provided a bronze-mesh frame that could be laid over a map, showing the connections between the Standing Stones. It is believed that this bronze bowl belonged to the ancestors of Tré (a crimelord in Constance) in the land of Tarkin. Matched with a map in their possession, this allows their party access to travel between any and all of the Standing Stones in the area once known as Yuirwood--now known as Gerdon and Harkenwold. Category:Mythology Category:Metagaming Category:History